pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
An Egg-Streme Situation
An Egg-Streme Situation '''is the seventeenth episode of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Jill and Scott running down a hill, chasing after Scott's Egg. Scott: Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip and grab the egg! Bulbasaur extends two vines out of the side of its bulb, and tries to wrap them around the egg, however, it is rolling too fast. Scott: Jill, use you're Aerodactyl to grab it! Jill: Oh yeah! Go! Jill holds out Aerodactyl's Pokeball and it shoots out with a white beam Aerodactyl: Air! Jill: Now, fly over to that egg and grab it! Aerodactyl flies towards the egg, but it rolls into a bunch of bushes. Scott: Where did it go?? Jill: Aerodactyl, come back! Aerodactyl flies back towards Jill, and she returns it to its ball with a red beam. Scott: Quick, in those bushes!! Scott and Jill run through the bushes to find a large river, with the egg floating in it. Scott: There it is! Jill: Oh my gosh! Hurry! There's a waterfall! Scott: Remoraid, Go! Scott throws a Pokeball into the air and out pops his Remoraid. Remoraid: Raaay! Scott: Push my Egg out of the water! Remoraid: Reey! Remoraid swims down stream, and approaches the egg. It pushes the egg with its mouth, up stream, but the stream is to strong. Jill: Remoraid isn't strong enough! Scott: I got it! Jill: What? Scott: Quick! Climb a tree! Jill: What!? Scott: Cimb a tree near the waterfall, and i'll use Vine Whip as a net! Jill: Okay! But let my Porygon and Ditto help too! Two vines can't make a net! Scott: Push, Remoraid, Push! Scott, Eevee and Bulbasaur climb a tree, and Bulbasaur shoots its vines over to Jill's tree. Jill: Go, Porygon, Ditto! Jill releases both Pokemon with a white beam. Jill: Porygon, Conversion. Ditto, Transform! Porygon becomes a bunch of white pixels, and slowly morphs into a Bulbasaur. Ditto glows white and transforms into a Bulbasaur. Jill: Vine Whip! The two Pokemon release long vines from their bulb, creating a net with Scott's Bulbasaur. Scott: Remoraid! You can stop pushing now! Remoraid releases the egg, and the egg floats down stream, and off the waterfall. The Egg succesfully lands in the vine net. Scott: Noww, Lift! The Pokemon lift the vines and Scott's Bulbasaur ends up with the egg. Bulbasaur hands the egg to Scott. Jill: Return! Ditto and Porygon return to their balls with a red beam. Jill: Woah! That sure was close! Scott: Return, Remoraid! Scott holds out Remoraid's ball and it returns with a red beam. Scott: I know! Wait.... What's that sound? Jill: What sound? Scott: Kinda like buzzing. Scott looks to his left to find six Beedrill. Scott: AUGH!!! The Beedrill attack Scott with a Fury Attack, which causes him to fall out of the tree and drop the egg, and the egg rolls back down the hill. Scott: Eevee, Stop them with Shadow Ball! Eevee: Eevee! Eevee opens her mouth, and a black sphere is created. Eevee shoots the sphere at the Beedrill, and it explodes, causing the Beedrill to fly away. Jill: Oh my goodness, are you okay?? Jill hops off the tree and runs towards Scott. Scott: I'm fine. Save the egg! Jill pulls Scott up and the two, once again, run after the egg. Scott: Think of something, quick! Jill: I can't! Scott Come on! You're really smart! Jill: Really? Scott: Sure! Sometimes I can't even understand you! Jill: Thanks! Scott: ... Well.... Think of something already! Jill: Go, Rhydon! Jill holds out her Great Ball, and Rhydon is released with a dark blue beam. Rhydon: Ree! Jill: Rhydon, use Earthquake! Rhydon jumps into the air, and when it lands it creates a massive earthquake. The ground shakes, and there are crack where the Pokemon landed. The shaking causes the egg to stop rolling. Scott: Genius! Scott and Jill run toward the Egg. Scott: Finally! Scott picks up the egg and hugs it. Jill: Wow. You must really care about Pokemon if you risked your life to save this egg. Scott: Of course! Jill: OH MY GOSH!!! Scott: What? Jill: The egg!! Scott: Well, well, what about it!?!? Jill: There is a huge crack in it! Scott: WHAAAAT??? Scott puts the egg down and sees a giant crack in the back of the egg. Scott: Noooo! Jill: It's okay! We still got time. We need to get it to a Pokemon Center immediatly! Scott starts crying. Scott: I cared for that egg! I was waiting for it to hatch! And now it won't ever hatch! When I got it I was so excited because I finally had a Pokemon that I could actually raise starting from the day it starts living! But it broke!!! Bulbasaur: Bulba... Eevee: Eev. Jill: Don't you dare give up! We might be able to save it! Come with me to a Pokecenter! Scott: Why should I. It's hopeless. The nearest Pokemon Center is miles and miles and miles away. Jill: But we can't give up! We... We... Scott: Face it... There is no hope for this Pokemon.. Jill: Yes there is! Here, take Aerodactyl's Pokeball. Scott: Why. Jill: Tell it to fly you to the nearest Pokemon Gym. I'll meet you there. Scott: I'm not getting my hopes up just to face sadness again! Jill: Aerodactyl! Fly Scott to the closest Pokemon center as fast as possible! Jill releases Aerodactyl from its ball, and it grabs Scott and flies off. Scott: Let go of me!! Jill: Scott, No!!! Take your Egg to the Pokemon Center!!! You got to at least try!! Scott: Fine! '''To Be Continued... Category:Episodes